Bio-Cellular analysis is well known and is used in the health/nutrition industry to examine key health indicators that can provide an in-depth view into the overall health of a person or animal. Some of these indicators include pH levels, ORP (oxidation-reduction potential) and conductivity/resistivity of bodily fluids (e.g. Saliva, Urine), as well as Nitrate Nitrogen (Urine), Ammonium Nitrogen (Urine) and refractometry (Urine). Since the ultimate goal of preventive medicine is to optimize homeostasis, Bio-Cellular analysis serves as a sensitive and invaluable way to monitor the optimization progress. Analysis of these key health indicators can help the health care professional assess the condition of the patient and determine/address any underlying causes of any health issues that may be present. For example, based upon the results of the Bio-Cellular analysis, the health care professional may make recommendations or changes to a patient's therapy in order to address imbalances that may have shown up in their Bio-Cellular Analysis test. Another example would be that this information can be used to recommend lifestyle and nutrition changes which would help the patient restore and maintain the vitality of the body. This may be accomplished with the use of nutritional supplements, as well as attention to lifestyle changes, diet, the amount of exercise the patient is getting, proper breathing, and the stress in their life. All of these things greatly affect the terrain of the body, and its ability to keep homeostasis.
Once the results of the Bio-Cellular analysis have been obtained, they are typically compared with a set of guideline or optimum values that are used to determine which indicators are unstable. This will guide the health care professional in his/her recommendations. For example, consider the pH (Potential of Hydrogen) level of a bodily fluid. The pH level is a measurement of the acidity or alkalinity of a solution or bodily fluid, which is dependent upon the number of hydrogen ions present in the solution or bodily fluid (acidic solutions typically have an acidity level between 0 and 6.99, while alkaline solutions typically have an alkalinity between 7.01 and 14.00). Solutions which measure at 7.00, water for example, are considered to be neither acidic nor alkaline and are thus neutral. For venous blood, the pH level is reflective of three factors: 1) respiratory rate; 2) tissue oxygen absorption; and 3) how effective the tissue is using the oxygen to generate energy as well as maintaining good bone density and enzyme and hormone utilization. Respiratory rate is affected because chronic stress combined with improper breathing results in chronic respiratory alkalosis. When tissue oxygen absorption is poor, a higher percentage of oxygen remains in the venous blood resulting in an increase of the pH level of the venous blood. And when tissue is not effectively using oxygen to generate energy, the production of carbon dioxide decreases which lowers the hydrogen concentration in the blood thus raising the pH level of the venous blood.
Unfortunately, current methods for isolating and analyzing these indicators involves conducting multiple individual tests on several fluid samples, resulting in an inefficient process which is both time consuming and expensive. Current methods and systems do not use a synergistic approach to measure and evaluate across the markers to a new conclusion of therapy.